Love Will Find A Way
by Music'May3
Summary: A Nessie and Jacob fanfic. See what happens as they discover their feelings for eachother with bumps along the way. Read and Review. 3 : Rated T-M Subject to change. :
1. Chapter 1

Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 1

A/N: In this story Renesmee has the intellegance and looks like a 17 year old but is only 8 years old.

I woke up to another rainy day in forks. I went downstairs and could see Emmett and Jasper watching a football game on tv. My bestfriend, Jacob, was eating a plateful of came over every morning and I never understood how he could eat that much.

I took a seat next to him and Esme put a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Thanks grandma," I said with a smile.

After i finished eating i turned to Jacob and said,"So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well the guys were going to go cliff diving and they invited us. You up for it? Claire and all the girls are gonna be there."

I smiled. I loved seeing claire she was almost 15 now and one of my best friends besides Jacob. "Yeah that sounds like fun." I turned to my dad who was coming downstairs waiting for an answer beacause i knew he had just heard the whole conversation.

"Yes renesmee you can go but be back by 9"

I glared at him. "9? Don't you think thats just a little bit unreasonable?"

"You're right. Make it 7."

"7!?"

Jake pulled me aside. "He's gonna make it 5 if you keep going and it's 3 right now," he laughed.

I huffed and headed upstairs to change. I went to my closet and put on my purple halter top bikini with shorts and a tank top. I combed out my hair which left me with my natural loose curls. I put on mascara and lipgloss and went downstairs.

"Jacob! I'm ready to go," I yelled as i went down the stairs.

"okay were taking my motorcyle. " he said to me as he handed me my pink helmet.

I felt him tense up as i put my arms around his waist to hold on. Everytime we touched lately he tensed up. He's been acting really weird lately but im hoping it'll blow over soon.

Once we got there i saw everyone waiting. "Man Jake what took you sooo long?" Seth said.

"Shut up im here aren't I," He said laughing.

I said hi to eveyone and practically tackled claire with a hug.

"Omg I missed you sooo much!" I said to her.

"I know we have so much to talk about," She said smiling.

"Ladies seriously can we just go cliff diving already and do this later?"Embry whined.

I playfully punched him in the arm. "lets go then,"I said as i started running to the top. Everyone followed.

Once we got to the top i took off my clothes and left my bikini. I felt Jacob stare. I chuckled. "What?" I asked him. He shook his head and said,"nothing."

Paul was the first to jump off. Then me and claire held hands and jumped off together. It was such a rush and sooo fun.

When we got to the bottom we swam to the shore and sat on the sand with the other girls. (kim,rachel,emily,leah,and lily seths imprint)

"I don't know how you girls do that it scares me just to see seth do it," Lily said with a smile.

"It really is fun, you should try it,"I said.

She laughed and said,"Yeah no thanks."

Claire turned to me and said "One more time?"

I smiled and said," Hell yeah"

We started walking to the top when some guys whistled at us. i rolled my eyes and started to laugh with claire.

They came up to us and smiled. "Hey we noticed you guys were cliff jumping thats pretty bad ass for beautiful girls like you." He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I was about to do something when a big figure pushed him away from me and of course, it was jacob.

"What the hell," The guy said.

"You are not gonna touch her ever again do you understand," Jacob said shaking with anger. I stood in between them. I looked at jacob. "Jake you need to calm down okay," I said as i looked into his eyes. I turned to the guy. "You need to leave."

He stared to laugh. "Fine," he said still laughing as he walked away.

I turned to jacob again. "What the hell was that?"I said agrivated.

"What do you mean? He was taking advantage of you! "

"I was going to push him away. You didn't need to storm in and make a scene!"

"Yeah well sorry but i can't stand to see guys treat you like that. Your way to important to me!"

I looked at him. "okay i forgive you." I gave him a hug and he tensed for a second before hugging me back. i was getting sick of this.

"There you go again!" Why can't you just hug me without tensing up? You've hugged me before."

"Because it's different now!"

"How is it different?!"

"It just is!"

I glared at him. "Take me home Jacob."

"Fine" He stormed off to say bye to everyone. Claire must have left durring the fight.

I said goodbye to everyone and then got on jakes motorcyle. He dropped me off and didn't stay like he usually does.

"I said you could stay till 7 its only 5 what happened?"Dad asked.

"Nothing," I huffed as i went upstairs. Suddenly i got a text message. It was claire.

C:What happened?

R:Nothing jacobs being weird.

C:sorry to hear that.

R: Its cool but im going to bed. night.

C:It's only 5 tho.

R: I guess im just worn out.

C: Oh okay. night.

I took a quick shower and went to bed. As i fell asleep i couldn't help but think of jacob as i drifted off.

A/N: Hope you liked it. (: Review loves. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Love Will Find A Way

Chapter 2

A/N: I Don't own anything all goes to Stephanie Meyer except for characters that i made like lily and story line. Sorry forgot to mention that. ;P

I woke up and groaned. I had been replaying yesterday in my head all night. I brushed my teeth and took a long shower. I put on a tank top and a studded jean vest with jeans and black converse. put on light makeup, combed my hair out and went downstairs.

To my surprise Jacob was there ,but he wasn't eating breakfast he was pacing nervously. "What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

He looked at the ground. "Renesmee we need to talk can we go for a walk?"

I groaned. "Fine"

We walked out of hearing range of all my family and i stopped. "Okay jacob what is this all about?"

"Renesmee you know how i told you about imprinting and how its kinda when we find our soul mate?"

"Yeah like Kim and Jared , Lily and Seth, Emily and Sam, Claire and Quil. I get it but what does that have to do with your issues?" This was really starting to bother me and he needed to stop beating around the bush.

"Look i imprinted okay."

My heart stopped. It all made sense now he was doing this because he found his soul mate and we couldn't hang out anymore. Tears started to escape my eyes. "I get it okay. We can't hang out anymore. I totally get it. Congrats okay." i started to leave.

He stopped me. "Don't leave. It's you Renesmee." Then the unthinkable happened. Jacob leaned down and kissed me. I was taken by surprise and pushed him away. "What was that?" I said shocked.

I could see the hurt all over his face. " Renesmee i really care about you and your my imprint and -

"Okay im your imprint but im not understanding why you kissed me?"

"Because i care about you but not in a best friend way." He said fustrated.

"I don't understand.i'm sorry Jacob but your my best friend and nothing else." I could practically see his heart breaking in two. I panicked and ran full speed to the house.

JPOV

She left me in the woods. I couldn't believe this my imprint doesn't love me. This isn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives. I shifted and ran to my house. Once i got there I crashed on my bed. I felt like crap. I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart as lame as that sounds but theres no other way to explain it. I layed there and it took everything in me not to sit there and cry like a little girl.

I heard my door open. "Hey jake you sleeping or something?" Quil said. I groaned and said, "Go away Quil."

"what's wrong man?"

"Nothing"

"Fine don't tell me but i'm gonna find out when we phase."

"Fine. I told nessie about the imprint..."

"Congrats man!"

"But she doesn't feel the same way..."

Quil got quiet. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything."

"I'll get claire and the girls to talk to her."

"You don't have to it won't change anything. When are you going to tell claire."

"I don't know man she's only 14 ,but she's been dropping huge hints that she wants more than friendship and i don't know what to do. I love her but i feel like she's too young. "

"At least you know she likes you that way." I groaned. my heart ached just thinking about it.

"I gotta go i promised i'd hang out with claire ,but hang in there man."

"Whatever. I'm just gonna sleep."

Claires POV

Quil told me to talk to nessie so im on the way to her house now. I knocked and Alice opened the door. "Hey claire come in. Renesmees in her room. Shes a mess." I smiled and stepped in. I went upstairs to her room and knocked.

"go away!"She said. i could tell she was crying.

I walked in and said,"Sorry but i came all the way over here to see my best friend and i'm sticking with that plan." She looked up and gave me a weary smile.

"Whats going on Nessie?"

"I don't know what to do claire! my best friend hates me now because i don't feel the same way. And i don't know what i feel."

"He doesn't hate you. I think thats your problem. Your best friend in the world loves you maybe not the way you want him to but he does. and this may be confusing but you need to talk to him because hes really hurting right now."

"But he wants me to love him that way and i just can't. He's my best friend claire and i'm not ready for that. "

"Then don't do anything your uncomfortable with but you have to at least talk to him. explain this to him cause right now your torturing the boy."

"Do i have to?"

"I know if i say no you won't talk to him sooo yes."

She glared at me and that made me laugh. "Now go to take a shower cause were going to see Jacob."

She huffed and headed to the bathroom.

This was going to be a very awkward visit but she needed to talk to him. I know how much hes suffering. I hated being away from quil and we weren't even imprinted.

A/N: Sorry its a little short I'll start making them longer i promise! (: Review Loves! (: 3


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

rpov

i walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. This was going to be a VERY long day and a very awkward talk. I wonder if Jacob was really hurting like Claire said? Or maybe she was just saying that so i would go see him. Either way i would be dragged into going and talking to him.

I knew what everyone thought of me right now. Everyone, Claire included, thought that i was being stubborn and thought that i should be happy that an amazing guy like Jake cares about me. I should be jumping in excitment right? Well i'm not and the whole thing is just confusing.

I realized that i've probably been in the shower for like 45 minutes now just thinking and quickly washed by hair and body. As soon as i stepped out of the bathroom i saw that alice left out some clothes for me. i raised an eyebrow at Claire.

" She might have overheard me talking about you going to see Jacob."

" I figured." I said as started to get dressed.

i looked in the mirror satisfied with what alice picked out. It was a cute pink summery dress with a belt at the waist and some sandals. I brushed out my loose curls in the mirror and put on mascara and lipgloss. I never used blush because i did that enough as it is so my cheeks were always pink.

i looked at Claire dreadfully. "Lets get this over with."

She smiled. "If you have that attitude you guys aren't going to figure this out. lets go." She pulled me out the door. I drove of course seeing as Quil dropped her off and she couldn't drive yet.

Unfortunately the drive to Jacobs house was faster than i hoped. I had no idea what i was going to say or do. I got out of the car and followed Claire to the door. She knocked and Billy came to answer the door.

He smiled up at me. "Renesmee it's so nice to see you."

I gave him a weary smile. "it's nice to see you too Billy."

"Come in. You're probably here to see Jacob he's in his room"

We both walked in and i turned to Claire. We walked to his door and she knocked. "Jacob it's Claire can i come in?"

"Go away i already told you guys i don't want to see anyone." His voice sounded raspy and tired and my heart broke knowing that i caused it.

I worked up the courage and finally said something. "Jake it's Nessie can you please open the door i really need to talk to you."

In an instant Jacob had opened the door and was standing in front of me. He looked exhasted.

"Let's take a walk okay?"I said breaking the silence. He nodded and followed me out. I turned to Claire and she smiled with encouragement. "Take your time I'll be here with Billy."

I walked outside with Jake. We were waking for a while before I turned to Jacob who was looking at the ground. "look Jake i know that i shouldn't have run away from you when you told me okay. But i can't stand you hating me for this."

He turned to me and cupped my face with his hand. "Renesmee i could never hate you. But i just don't understand-"

"Yeah well neither do i! Your my best friend jacob and i don't care what everyone might say. But if we were in a relationship things might be different. I can't risk losing our friendship. What if we aren't comfortable around eachother anymore? What if things completely changed? I wish that i could be careless like all of you and hope that everything works out fine but thats just not me. It doesn't matter what feelings i might or might not have i can't take the risk."

" Do you have feelings for me Renesmee? "

" Did you listen to anything i just said? It's not about that-"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

I froze. "If you can look me in the eye and say you don't have feelings for me than we forget about all this i can go back to being your best friend and thats all i'll ever be."

I looked into his eyes and realized something. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I looked down at my feet. "I can't." I whispered.

Suddenly Jacob took a protective stance in front of me. "Get back theres a vampire and i don't recognize the scent."

A man that looked about my age stood in front of us. " Sorry i didn't mean to alarm you I'm Nahuel. I came to visit the Cullen Family."

I looked at Jacob. Well things are about to get even more awkward around here.

A/N: I hoped you like it. Now i'm not going to ask you to review but keep in mind that it does motivate me to write more. (:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rpov

After Nahuel interupted our conversation (which i wasnt that sad about) we all went back to the house and instead of my dad freaking out like i thought he would, he welcomed Nahuel with open arms.

"You can stay as long as you like," Dad said.

"Thank you. I just plan to stay for a couple days i just wanted to get to know renemee more and see how shes developing and answer any questions Carlisle must have about hybrids," Nahuel said as he turned to smile at me. Jacob growled. Ugh there he goes, he's gonna be all tense and jealous now because he'll see Nahuel as compitetion. Just my luck.

Nahuel got up and looked at me. "I'd like to get to know you over dinner tonight if thats okay with you?"

Jacob growled loudly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that you had a mate," Nahuel said.

I turned to Jake and then back to Nahuel. " I don't," i said coldly. I knew that, that would hurt Jacob but, I was tired of him acting like he owned me.  
"Perfect then We'll go at 7?"

"Okay."

Everyone had left the living room so i looked down to see it was 4 so i might as well get showered since my showers always seem to take forever.

I turned around to go upstairs but Jacob was in my way. I rolled my eyes. "What is it now?"

"Are you really going to go on a date with him?"

"You just heard me say i would didn't you? And its not a date we're getting to know eachother over dinner."

"Thats bullshit. It's a date and you know it. And i think you know the real reason he's here."

"What are you talking about?" i was starting to get really irritated.

" You're the only other hybrid Renesmee."

"No. He has sisters who are hybrids too Jake."

" Exactly. His SISTERS. But he really can't have one of his sisters as a mate can he?"

I froze. Was that really why he's here. Did he want me as a mate eventhough he barely knew me. Or was Jake just being paranoid and Jealous?

"But he barely knows me Jake."

"Thats why he's here. The whole reason he's here is to get to fall in love with him. It's pretty obvious."

"No it's actually not obvious. Maybe he actually wants to help."

"Why don't you believe me? You know i have your best interest at heart. Why would i lie to you?"

" Because! Right now, in this situation, I don't think its about my best interest. I think this is about you. Because you obviously don't like him even though you know nothing about him and your obviously just jealous because he wants to get to know me!"

"Maybe i am Jealous but why shouldn't I be?! I love you Renesmee and I'm not going to let someone take you away from me!"

I paused and took a breath. " No one is taking me away from you. Your pushing me away with all this Jealousness. All i asked for was time to think this through, and no one would allow me even that. So you know what I'm going to do what everyone wants I'll just stop thinking and let it go because everythings different between us already just like i said it would be." I felt tears drop down my cheeks and i ran upstairs to my room. I heard Jacob call my name but i just kept going.

I laid on my bed and just cried. I had no idea what was going on but, i knew one thing for sure Jacob wasn't my bestfriend anymore. Why was everything so messed up? just a week ago everything was fine.

I finally pulled myself together ,and decided that i would have a good time tonight. I don't care what has happened. I WILL have a good time because I DESERVE that. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6 pm. Looks like i have to start getting ready.

I didn't take a shower because i had already taken one this morning and frankly there was no time. I Put on a blue short dress with a brown belt at the waist and some wedges. I decided to straighten my hair just to change it up a little and i started to do my make up. Just then...

JPOV

I needed to talk to Renesmee before she left on her date and i had to hurry because it was almost 7. I went into her room and then her bathroom where i found her putting on mascara. She looked so beautiful. It hurt me to know that she didn't put on that dress for me.

She saw me in the mirrors reflection and turned around. "What Jacob?"

I took a breath. "I wanted to see if you were okay. I'm sorry I upset you. It's just that I care about you and It hurts me to know that theres compitition and, theres a possibilty that you could fall in love with someone like him. He's just like you. How can i compete with that?" I was now only about an inch from her face.

She looked me in the eyes. "No ones asking you to compete with anything. I just don't know if i'm ready for this to turn into something else. What would it be like. What if it was uncomfortable or awkward?"

I leaned down and kissed her this time she didn't pull away but, she did seem surprised and, a little confused still. It was amazing and i didn't want to pull away but, i knew i had too. "Was that awkward?" I said quietly hiding a smirk.

She looked into my eyes and just as she was about to say something a voice called out," Renesmee are you ready to go."

Two seconds later Nahuel was standing in the doorframe and said," I'm sorry was I interupting something?"

Nessie quickly walked out of the bathroom. "Of coarse not. Me and Jacob were just getting some things sorted out but, theres plently of time for it later. Let's go." She walked out the door with Nahuel by her side. I punched the counter in fustration. All I needed was 1 more minute! He just had to come in didn't he?

I couldn't help but wonder what would happen on there date but everytime i did i thought of the worst and practically made myself sick...

A/N: Thank you sooo much to those who reviewed. I hoped you liked this chapter it was a little bit longer! As always Review if you like it! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

RPOV

I got into Nahuels car and I couldn't help but think about Jacobs kiss. It caught me off gaurd but I couldn't help but notice the sparks I felt when we kissed and the butterflies that I got in my stomach. And yet here I was in Nahuels car, about to go on a date with him.

What. The. Fuck. was going on?

Nahuel looked over at me with a puzzled expression. "You okay Renesmee?"

"Me? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Am I missing something? Is there something going on between you and Jacob?"

I shook my head. "No. We just are having some communication issues right now. Don't worry about it." Communication issues? That was such a lame excuse.

"Okay if you say so." He said awkwardly.

We pulled up to a restaurant and he had gotten out and opened the door for me before I even realized the car stopped. I smiled and walked inside.

"Table for 2 for Nahuel," Nahuel said to the man in the front.

"Right this way." The man said as he lead us to our table.

We sat down and I looked at my menu. Hmm… the chicken alfredo looked pretty good but so did the steak…

"Would you like anything to drink sir?" The waitor said to Nahuel. He was a younger waitor probably only 18.

"I'll take a water."

"And for you beautiful?" The waitor said with a slight wink at me.

"Umm coke please." Well this was awkward…

"Anything for you." He said as he left.

I laughed as he left. "Well that was awkward."

"I'm not surprised, You're a beautiful women Renesmee. Your bound to get attention by many." Nahuel started to lean in and I was a little shocked. He kissed me. It wasn't the same as Jacobs kiss. Jacobs kiss left me with my heart beating rapidly and butterflies in my stomach. Nahuels kiss lacked passion, or maybe I just didn't feel it. I pulled away quickly. He looked at me with confusion.

"Look Nahuel, I really want to get to know you but not this way. I really don't think it's fair to lead you on like this."

"I know this must be strange because you just met me but, I already know I like you Renesmee and, I want you to just give me a chance."

If only he knew there was no chance. My feelings were mixed up enough as it is without another guy coming into the picture. "You'll just be wasting your time Nahuel."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

I didn't know what to say. How were you supposed to reject someone that didn't take no for an answer? You can't.

My phone buzzed. Great… It was Jacob.

Message: Renesmee we need to talk about everything. Can we go to first beach at 1 tomorrow?

Without hesitation I replied. "Okay. See you then."

The rest of dinner was awkward and he dropped me off without a word. I instantly fell asleep as soon as I hit the bed. It's going to be yet ANOTHER long day tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy with soccer and school. I promise I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days. (: as always READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RPOV

I woke up with the worst headache. In only 4 short hours I would be at first beach with Jacob… great. I don't even know what I feel and the kiss and Nahuel only made me more confused. So I decided I would stop whining about how unfair this is and how I shouldn't have to confront my feelings, and I'm going to actually try to have a real conversation with Jacob. I'm not going to give in to the pressure and pretend like I'm head over heels in love, but I'm also not going to lie to myself anymore. Whether I like it or not.

I DO have feelings for Jacob.

He hasn't gotten out of my head since we kissed. I could still feel his warm lips on mine every time I closed my eyes. I felt the beginning of something but I was nowhere near being his soul mate like I was "supposed" to.

I groaned as I finally pulled myself out of bed. I was not going to think about it anymore. I had 3 and a half hours left alone and I was not going to waste it worrying. I got into the shower and tried to relax. I decided not to take an hour like I usually do and I stopped the water. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom.

I screamed as I saw someone in my room. It was Nahuel.

"Nahuel, what the fuck are you doing here!" I yelled.

"Your so beautiful yet you have such bad language," He said as he chuckled, "So I hear you have a date with that dog you seem to be so fond of."

What is he jealous? He thinks he can just barge into my room? Where is the family? "Seriously you barge in here when I'm in nothing but a towel, and that's what your asking?"

"I apologize for the inconvience but you have to realize how I'm feeling. How could you go out with that thing? You're supposed to be enemies and you chose him over me?"

I rolled my eyes. "You were never even an option! You just barged in and expected me to love you. Well I don't. and whats going on between me and Jacob is none of your business so you can leave now." I opened the door waiting for him to get out.

"Don't you realize that we're the only of our kind. We should be together. How can I make you understand? Maybe if you just tried." He took a step toward me.

"Don't come near me Nahuel." I didn't like how this was going.

"Well If you refuse to listen what am I supposed to do!?" He started to raise his voice and that made me nervous. He kept getting closer closing the distance between us.

"Nahuel I don't feel comfortable please just leave." I said quietly.

"No! Your going to listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not!" He grabbed my wrists.

"Stop your hurting me. Please let go."

"Why?! So you can ignore me again?! That's not an option!" I knocked him into the while which gave me just enough time to run. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where yet exactly but I knew I had to get out of the house. I ran downstairs and I heard him scream wait but I kept running. I wasn't paying attention and I ran into something hard. I started crying know Nahuel was going to catch me and he was so angry who knows what hes capable of. I felt relieved when I felt warm arms wrap around me.

"Renesmee what's wrong?" Jacob asked worried. Then Nahuel appeared in front of us.

"Your always getting in the way aren't you mutt?" Nahuel spat with anger.

Jacob took a protective stance in front of me. "What are you doing here Nahuel?" He said trying to stay calm.

"I was just voicing my concerns with Renesmee. IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU." He spat.

"She's crying with fear and I want to know why. Now." He said now angry and firm.

"I came to her room to ask her why in the world she made plans with a stupid dog. She wouldn't listen. I tried to be civilized but she ran away from the issue."

Jacob growled. " I'm sure more happened than that. Now would you also like to explain why shes in nothing but a towel?"

Nahuel smiled. "Now that was just pure luck."

All at once Jacob just exploded like a bomb. He pushed me back just a second before it happened. He phased. He attacked Nahuel. He had Nahuel pinned on the ground yelling when my dad got there. He yanked Jacob off of Nahuel and as soon as he was free Nahuel ran. Jacob went into the forest and soon came back as himself… with nothing but shorts… and no shirt… okay not the time to be thinking about that. My dad looked at me rolling his eyes and then with concern. He didn't need to ask what happened because he already knew.

"Would someone like to tell me what just happened?"Jacob said.

"We'll talk about it in an hour at first beach okay? I just need to calm down for a while." I said. I kissed him on the cheek and ran to my room.

Hope you liked it read && review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RPOV

I ran upstairs to my room and shut the door. I clenched my teeth as I closed the window that Nahuel obviously came through. Stupid renesmee why do you always have to leave everything open. I took deep breaths trying to make sense of what had happened. But I couldn't. It was too weird, but what scared me the most was that Nahuel got away. He was still out there and he could easily come back… He left bruises on my wrists and they still stung. I never got bruises.

I had to stop thinking about it. Theres nothing I can do so I might as well drop it. I started getting ready. Thankfully my hair has natural curls so I didn't have to do my hair. I put on a long sleeve in an attempt to cover my wrists and shorts over a bathing suit just in case. It was unusually warm today. Not that it mattered I never got cold. I put on mascara and sandles and looked at the time. It was 1:08. Jacob was always on time so I should probably go downstairs.

Just as I expected Jacob was waiting on the couch flipping through the channels on the tv. He looked up and smiled slightly. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." I smiled.

My dad walked in. "Now renesmee you know that I trust you but you still have to be back at a reasonable time."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry dad I'll be back soon." I kissed him on the cheek and followed Jacob out the door.

"Were taking my motorcycle I hope you don't mind." Jacob said getting on the bike.

"Nope. It's cool with me." I got on. Jacob turned around and handed me a helmet. I laughed. "Jacob I'm almost industructable."

"Almost but not quite no need to take the chance."

"Then why don't you have to wear one?" I said pouting slightly.

"Because there's only one helmet. And I'd rather you wear it."

"But Jacob I really don't think…"

"Renesmee will you please just put it on."

I finally gave up and put it on. I put my arms around Jacobs waist to hold on. We got to first beach in no time. I was surprised it was practically empty. It was such a nice day.

"So umm do you wanna sit or walk or…"

"We can sit Jacob." I said with a little bit of a laugh. And I thought I was nervous.

We just sat there together looking at the waves crashing on the shore it was really relaxing. "Renesmee what happened today? "

I sighed. "It'd be easier to show you." I put my hand to his face and projected what happened. His expression transformed from his calm state now and turned into complete rage. I took my hand away and looked into his eyes. If he didn't calm down he was going to phase. "Jacob look at me I'm completely fine. Nothing happened."

"Then why are your wrists bruised?" He said through clenched teeth. "He had to have grabbed you really hard to have left you a bruise. Don't pretend that what happened was okay because it isn't. I should've been there sooner to protect you. That never should have happened." His rage turned to guilt and sadness within seconds.

I looked down at my wrists. I knew I should have covered them up better. "You can't possibly blame yourself for not being there. You can't protect me all the time Jacob."

"I have to. I can't stand the fact that someone hurt you. And I let him get away."

"Jacob we don't need to think about this anymore. That's not why we're here remember?" I can't believe I was actually voluntarily suggested we talk about what I had dreaded all morning but it was better than what we were talking about now so… might as well.

His head snapped up in attention. "Look, I've decided not to act like a spoiled brat so I'm going to tell you the truth but please don't say anything until the end deal?"

He nodded his head. "Deal."

I took a deep breath. "Okay so here's what's going on. I didn't plan what I was going to say or anything this is all honestly the way that I feel unscensored. So I have started feeling things for you but not in the way you feel for me… I mean I do but not as much as you do. Ughh I don't know how to say it! Okay so I like you the way you like me but not as much. I really do like you but not to the point where your my soul mate. But at the same time im so confused because I can't get you out of my head and that kiss… everytime I close my eyes I can feel your lips on mine and I hate to admit it but I actually love when you have your strong arms wrapped around me because it makes me feel like nothing can hurt me and I feel like a complete idiot because im confessing so much and…

He leaned down and kissed me. This time there would be no one to inturupt. The kiss deepened and became more passionate he licked my bottom lip before his tongue entered my mouth. As we kissed I felt his hands begin to roam and my hands intertwined in his hair. I pushed Jacob back so he was lying on his back. I didn't want to pull away but lets face it. I NEEDED air.

He smiled at me breathless. "So what does this mean Nessie?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. But I know it means we're doing that more often. That was amazing."

"So I'm THAT good huh?" He said with a cocky smile.

"You are actually." I said as I gave him another soft kiss.

"Can I just take a second to tell you how incredibly happy you've made me?"

"No I would rather that you show me."

He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled me down on him and I could feel him smile.

I heard whistles from behind us. I turned around and saw the whole pack. Including the imprints. OMG my life is over. They're never going to let me forget my little makeout session. My cheeks turned red and I hid my face in Jacobs chest. I was lying on top of Jacob for gods sake I wonder how it must've looked to them. Jake on the other hand was laughing.

"And you thought it would be awkward." Claire laughed.

"looked like you were enjoying it." Quil teased.

"You do know you can get off of Jacob now right?" Leah laughed.

I immediately got off of Jacob and sat next to him. "Way to be a buzz kill Leah" Jacob said as he sat up and put his arm around my waist.

"So does this mean you guys are together now?" Seth asked.

We looked at each other. "We're taking things slow for now." Jacob answered.

"Yeah it REALLY looked like you were taking things slow." Paul said laughing.

I blushed. "What are you guys even doing here anyway besides ruining a perfect moment?"Jacob said.

"It's a nice day so we decided to come to First Beach. We called to invite you but I guess you were… Busy." Rachel said with a smile.

…..

"So a day at the beach that sounds like fun." I said trying to change the conversation.

"Nice try Nessie but we're going to keep bothering you whether you like it or not."Paul said.

Just great well this was going to be an awkward afternoon…

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Read & review. (: The next chapter is going to be them at the beach and whatnot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The girls were laying out by the water trying to soak up the sun ,because there rarely ever is any. The boys on the other hand were betting on Collin and Seth, who were both wrestling at the moment. It was funny at first but I've been wanting to go cliff diving for like twenty minutes now.

"Guys seriously this is getting old." But of coarse no one heard a word I said and the girls were laughing at my at my attempts. I marched over to Seth and pulled him away by the ear. That caught everyones' attention. Seth looked at me with confused eyes. The whole pack erupted in laughter.

"Now that that's over with can we please go cliff diving?" They laughed but they all nodded. Seth was still in shock.

"Alright so clearly Collin won so Embry you owe me ten bucks." Paul said.

"Bullshit! Seth would've kicked his ass if somebody wouldn't have stopped the fight." Embry said glaring at me.

"I have an idea why don't you all just keep your money and forget about the stupid bet." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"That is by far the worst idea you've ever had. Embry stop being a little bitch and give me my money."

"Collin didn't even win! If Seth would've had two more minutes he would've—"

"Oh my god! Forget about the bet!" I yelled cutting them off. "Let's go!" I said they got quiet and the whole pack laughed and followed.

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my cheek. "It's so cute when you take charge."He whispered in my ear. It was pointless to whisper because all the wolves could hear it but it was adorable either way.

"Get a room!" Collin yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't worry he's just jealous that he hasn't imprinted." Jacob said with a laugh.

"Aww does my poor little Collin need a hug?" I said mockingly. He nodded and reached for a hug only to be playfully knocked down by Jacob.

"Go find your own imprint!" Jacob said laughing. He put him arm over my shoulder and we walked up to the cliff. I noticed Jacobs face change when we got to the top.

"Whats the problem are you scared?" I said teasing Jacob.

"Nessie I don't think you should do this." He said.

"What do you mean? You were fine with it a second ago."

"Yeah well now I'm not. Go wait with the girls."

I could not believe him. We've been "a thing" for not even and hour and he's already telling me what to do? No. I took off my clothes leaving only my bikini when he turned his back. He turned around and saw what I was doing.

"Renesmee stop!" Jacob said.

"I want to go cliff diving and dammit your not gonna stop me."

" Renesmee please, stop. The waves are really big today." He said almost pleading.

Without another word I turned and dove off. It was such a rush, it was better than everyone ever described it. I hit the water and surfaces smiling. But my smile wiped away when I was forced back under by a powerful wave. I tried to surface but was pushed down by another wave that if I were human would've been bone crushing. I tried and tried ,but I just couldn't get up. My lungs needed air! Suddenly I was pushed into a hard rock and everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed. Jacob was sleeping by my side in a chair. His hand was intertwined with mine. He looked exhausted. I had a horrible pain in my head. What happened?

Jacobs eyes slowly fluttered open. Without a word Jacobs mouth was on mine. He kissed me with so much passion as if I was about to disappear.

He looked into my eyes and said ", Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I lost you." He had tears in his eyes and you could tell he'd been crying.

"Jacob what happened?" Tears were streaming down my face which didn't help the pain in my head.

"You hit your head really hard when you went cliff diving. I told you not to, but that doesn't matter right now… You've been unconscious for a few days."

I looked down at my lap. Of coarse I just had to do something stupid.

" I'm so sorry Renesmee."

My head snapped up at him.

"Why are you sorry? I should be sorry for doing something so stupid."

"I should've gotten there sooner. Your my imprint I'm supposed to protect you."

I started to fully cry. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Jacob I can't believe I did this to you. Look at you! You probably haven't slept in days and you look drained and you've been crying and it's all because of me."

He wrapped his arms around me and I buried my face in his neck. We just stayed that way for what seemed like forever.

Jacob finally pulled away when his phone rang. He put it up to his ear. "What do you want?" "Yeah she's awake." "I'll let her know see you in a few."

"The packs coming. I texted them that you were awake a while ago." He said to me.

"What time is it."

"Six a.m."

Wow I haven't been awake at this time in… actually I've never been awake at this time.

"Yeah and your parents are coming soon too. They knew you were awake but I just needed time alone with you so they went hunting."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "My dad agreed to that?"

" Your mom can be very convincing." He said with a smile.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, " I'll be back I'm going to take a shower."

"Your going home?"

"And leave you alone? Never. I'm using your hospital bathroom," He said pointing at the door in the room.

"You know you could go home." I said with a small smile.

"You trying to get rid of me?" he said teasingly.

"Of coarse not."

"Good. Renesmee you've been unconscious for days, I can't bring myself to leave right the pack is coming soon anyway."

He walked into the bathroom.

Why would I do something so stupid?


End file.
